Just Another Love Story
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. "And between all the battles, witty comments, awkward dances, and supporting the soon-to-be-married couple, they fell in love." Not all love stories are romances, because some are better.
1. And So We Met

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter One  
_And So We Met_**

* * *

_"This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected – in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life." -Thomas Mann_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" The hyperactive blonde screamed while running towards me, for he hadn't seen me in almost five years.

"Naruto! Hey!" I greeted while hugging my favorite ramen-loving boy.

"So, how was the ride?" Naruto asked while taking my suitcase like the true gentleman he is.

"Five hours on a train is pure hell Naruto, I tell you."

"Since when did you start cursing? It is so un-youthful of you!" Naruto practically screamed. He slapped himself for he had been hanging out with his bowl-cut friend a little to much lately.

"And speaking of said boy, how is he?"

"Oh fuzzy brows, he keeps asking how you are and says that this time, he'll make you fall madly in love with him and all his youth!" Naruto frolicked around, impersonating my obsessive suitor.

"Is he really still that devoted?"

"He says its true love."

"But it's been five years!"

"Yeah. He's missed you as much as me." My eyes softened.

"I missed you too Naruto, really, I do. I feel bad that I had to leave, and I mean it." I went in for another hug and could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"You're my closest friend Sakura-chan. You always have been." I was now crying but still tried to smile for I was so happy to be reunited with him.

Now, before you all go thinking that this is going to be one of those sappy _girl-realizes-she-doesn't-like-a-dude-and-realizes-she-loves-her-best-friend_ kinds of stories, I can assure you that it absolutely won't.

"You too, Naruto. Ever since that wonderful day in kindergarten when you gave me some of your ramen at lunch." Naruto laughed at the memory and gave me a signature smile as I viciously wiped away the tears.

"Speaking of ramen, shall we get some now?"

"Sure. In Tokyo, the ramen is never as good as it is here in Konoha at Ichiraku."

"I know! Nothing can compare to their awesomeness!" Naruto cheered while dragging me off to his favorite hang out.

"So, how was Tokyo? I've always wanted to go, but could never leave our hometown."

"It's not as awesome as it's led up to be. Sure, the lights are cool and the city scene is interesting, but being back to where I was raised, it's so much better."

"How was the high school there?"

"Well, coming in during the middle of senior year in high school is hell – I mean, heck. I had to friends since, well, I'm not the best at that – or used to not be the best at it."

"So you've been working on your social skills, have you now Sakura?"

"Yes I have. In college, I was kind of suffering from lack of social contact, so I made a few friends. I'm kind of friends with them now, but nothing compares to you guys and all my other friends here. How are they by the way?"

"Ino got together with some kid, Choji, I think, Tenten is starting to wear her hair down more and Hinata-chan, well," Naruto started blushing at the mention of her name.

"Hm, something you'd like to tell me Naruto?"

"Well, you see, I'm kind of, how shall I put this, _engaged_?" I froze immediately and looked over at my best friend. _Jealousy_? Absolutely not. I and Naruto were a thing for, um, three days, in eighth grade but then realized how wrong they we for each other. _Happy_ is what I felt the most for I knew that Hinata had been crushing on the blonde for quite a while now.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I cheered joyfully while enveloping the soon-to-be-wed boy – or should I say man, into a hug.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. She's very excited to see you."

"I am too!"

"Alright, here we are." Naruto opened the door for me and let me into his favorite restaurant.

"Wow, this hasn't changed a bit, has it?"

"Nope, and that's how it's gonna stay!" I laughed at his comment.

I and Naruto sat down at their favorite booth as Naruto ordered miso ramen for both of us.

"So, now that you know about my love life, how is yours going?"

"Well, I currently am not in a relationship." I said rather snootily for men absolutely disgust me now. Well, no, Naruto isn't that bad. He's good, and a gentleman. But most men are such pigs.

"Have you been in any since you left?" This was a touchy subject for me, since I've never been too good in that department. Naruto was the only one I dated in Konoha, and at college, there was one.

"One in Tokyo University, but he was such a jackass, I mean, he was a mean guy."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." I smile sadly at him for I know that he truly means it.

"It's okay. I'm good living the single life, you know? Like, I can look at a guy, think he's really attractive, but not feel insanely guilty for thinking that since I have a boyfriend."

Speaking of good-looking guys, one just entered the shop. Tall dark and handsome. His spiky black hair seems messed up from the wind outside and his dark eyes look blank, yet thoughtful. He's clad in all black which gives some sort of mysterious look to him.

Oh crap, he just looked over at me! Quick, hide, my blushing habits seem to be occurring! Stop looking like an idiot Sakura!

"Sakura-chan, are you listening?" Naruto questioned and I quickly turned my head away from – hm, what's his name? Let's just call him lovely boy. He is awfully lovely and graceful as he walks in proud strides. Yes, most certainly a lovely sight.

"Yeah, sorry Naruto, just spaced out a bit." I apologized as he smiled.

"Hn, dobe." Came a soft and velvety voice at our table. I turned up to see lovely boy himself, in all his sexy glory. Wait, stop, he just called Naruto a dobe. He just called my best friend dead-last! What a jackass! Although – no, stop, friends before guys.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted with a wave. "Want to join us?" Oh, his name is Sasuke-teme? Sasuke-bastard? I wonder if these two are friends. It would be kinda weird if they were with all the insults.

"Aa." Sasuke/bastard/lovely boy/jackass answered, or well, grunted.

Sasuke casually pointed to me while looking at Naruto. I see this guy isn't one for words.

"Oh, sorry! Sasuke this is Sakura Haruno, my best friend since kindergarten!" Naruto cheered while smiling proudly.

"Hello." I greeted while smiling as well. Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Well, anyway, she just came back from Tokyo, where she'd been for five years, and she's moved back to Konoha." Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded, obviously not caring very much. So much for being lovely. This guy seems like the biggest jerk!

"Sasuke moved here about a year ago with his brother." Sasuke snorted. Hm, maybe he doesn't like his brother. "We met at the Konoha Coffee Shop. I'm the assistant manager and Sasuke performs there every weekend."

"That's cool." I answered nonchalantly.

Our ramen comes and we don't talk for the next half an hour we are there. Sasuke and I wait impatiently, well, I'm impatient – as always – but I'm not sure how Sasuke is feeling. Being the jerk he is, he's most likely about to kill Naruto for consuming so much.

"I got the bill." Naruto stated.

"No, I'll get it Naruto." Naruto just shook his head and runs over to the counter. I watched after him, but turned to Sasuke once I heard him snort. Jeez, what an asshole. He didn't even offer to pay. This guy really confirms the famous saying, _looks are deceiving_.

"Thanks Naruto." I said as we are leaving the restaurant. Sasuke stepped out before me, and I – thinking that he'd open the door like a true man should – get smacked in the face for he did not open the door.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked and I shook my head to let him know that I am.

"Jackass." I muttered while passing by said boy. He looked up at me.

"What'd you say?"

"I said thanks for holding the door open for me asshole!" Naruto looked over at us in fear. He knows that I have short temper. Maybe Sasuke does too.

"I'm sorry I'm not that much of a gentleman as your dear Naruto_-kun_ here. Oh, and for your information, he has a fiancé, so don't try anything on him." I stared in disbelief at the guy in front of me. How dare he.

"For _your_ information, I happen to be best friends with Naruto _and_ Hinata, I'm not in romantically attracted to Naruto in any way, and I can't believe you just called me a whore!" And just for added effect, I slap him across the face.

"Call 'em as I see 'em." He answers while rubbing the side of his red and stinging face.

"Okay guys, let's just calm down a bit." Naruto intervened while coming between us for I'm about to plummet Sasuke to the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted while I glared at him, he returning the gesture.

"Look, I have to go and take Sakura to the inn. I'll see you later tonight at the café, okay?" Sasuke just shook his head yes as Naruto came over to me, taking my bag.

And as I walk away from Sasuke/bastard/ex-lovely boy/best-friend-of-my-best-friend/enemy, I can't help but hate him – as you can see.

I know his kind. I've seen them before. Jerks that don't deserve a girl's time. I absolutely dub him on my list of most hated men. Maybe he can replace my ex and get spot number one. Because seriously, he called me a freaking whore!

I turn to look at his _gorgeous_ – I mean, depressingly _beautiful_ – ugh, _dammit_, whatever – I turn look at his _face_, and I realize what I just got myself into.

* * *

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. -Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

So yes, I've started a brand new story. Why? Well, I've had this idea in my head. My best friend thinks it'll happen to me, where I'll meet one of her best friends in the future, and hate him, but soon come to love him. I thought this would make a cool story line, plus, I think Sasuke is the sexiest when he is playing the guitar. I was going to make him a waitress, but yeah, weird.

I happen to like this first person thing going on, and if you don't, my deepest apologies. (I so didn't mean for that to sound snooty and whatnot.)

Well, anyway, I shall try to update this soon and all, but I really need to finish up my _Expect The Unexpected_ story (which is really late and I'm terribly sorry for you who read it! It's almost done, I swear!)

I stole, ever so nicely (cough) the quote idea from _Lonely White Flower_, who wrote this amazing story called, _"Catch Me If You Can"_ that you should all read if you feel the absolute need to and if you don't, you shall all fall into a black abyss of hatred, shame, and non-awesome-SasuSaku-AU-ness.

I'll try not to make this one of those stories that are so common with the hate-turns-to-love thing that we all secretly adore. I'll try to make it different. It'll be cool with Naruto and Hinata getting married and all the things that Sasuke and Sakura will be attending together. Maybe I'll even get someone drunk in this (yes, it's just so uncommon for me!)

Well, I hope you guys like this, and if ya do, go and click that little, purple _GO_ button on the bottom and tell me all your ideas, wonders, dreams, loves, non-loves, and stuff that you feel you need to share. Or just tell me how you like the story. Yup, that'd be just fine with me.


	2. Reunion

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter Two  
****_Reunion_**

* * *

_"Someone should sue disney for making every girl believe that she has a prince charming." - Unknown_

* * *

"Sakura!" A loud, screechy voice came from behind me. Only one person I know had that annoying, ear-shattering voice, and it was none other than one of my best friends.

"Ino!" I greeted back while hugging the blonde.

"I've missed you so much! I don't know what I did without you for so long!"

"I've missed as well. Don't cry." I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and kept embracing her.

"Sakura's here!" Naruto screamed, just entering the small café. I believe that it was before opening hours since no one was in there except for all my dear old pals, and jackass. Ah, yes, you remember him, right? I've named him jackass, just so you're filled in.

As soon as Naruto announced my arrival, everyone was coming toward me.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata – _can you believe it_ – yelled above the crowd and ran over to me.

"Hinata! I heard the news and I'm so happy!" I hugged said blushing girl as she did the same.

"Naruto-kun told you?"

"Yes! And I'm so excited for you! I knew that you've liked him forever and it's so great that you two got together! You need to fill me in on like, all the details later! I must hear all." Now she was blushing even more. That is so Hinata-like behavior, but you've gotta love her for it.

"I do have a question for you though Sakura-chan."

"Shoot."

"Well, Sasuke-kun is Naruto-kun's best man, and I was thinking that, you know, maybe, if you wanted to, could you be my maid of honor?" And now she was on the verge of fainting.

"Of course I will Hinata!" I brought her into another bone-crushing hug. I really do love this girl.

"T-Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Sakura!" Another voice called from the crowd. She squeezed her way through, being how she was rather strong.

"Tenten! Oh my god! Look at you and your hair down!" She blushed, which totally surprised me since Tenten just doesn't do blushing.

"Yeah, well, um…"

"Neji?"

"Maybe." I giggled and hugged her.

"Ugh, that boy is fine!" Ino chanted. I looked over at her, then followed her gaze to have my eyes meet with jackass's lovely, amazing – I mean, ugly, deep pools of beauty – I looked into his freakin' eyes!

"Ino, don't you have like, a boyfriend?"

"Oh, right, Choji, who you so have to meet! He's kind, loveable, an amazing cook and really cuddly. He's coming by later, so yeah!"

"Well, he sounds great, but you can't think other boys are…fine."

"Just look at him!"

"I know him."

"Really? You know Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only new Konoha heartthrob?"

"Yeah, he and I don't really get along. Or, just had a really bad first impression." I explained.

"Oh, really, what happened?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, did you say yes?" Naruto intervened while coming over to me.

"Yeah! And I'm so thrilled! This wedding is going to be great." I cheered while clapping my hands in excitement.

"More like nightmare with you there." A deep voice grumbled from behind me. I instantly turned, knowing that only jackass would say such a thing.

"Jackass." I greeted while a frown found its way onto my face.

"Whore." Came his _oh-so-chivalrous _reply. What a jerk. I mean, seriously, I would never have a thing for a man who was about to get married. Especially since the one he was marrying was my best friend. Heck, the man was even my best friend!

"Well look at these two love birds!" Ino cheered as I sighed. She always had a theory that guys you hate will someday be the love of your life. Seriously, no. The first guy I ever got serious with I hated. And he broke my heart.

"You know, you two would make like, the most perfect love story." Tenten stated.

"Explain." Ino commanded.

"Well, they both hate each other, right? Yeah, it's common and all, but this one is more unique. Sakura and Sasuke are best friends with Naruto who's getting married to Hinata and Sakura is going to be the maid of honor and Sasuke is going to be the best man." Tenten did as told of her.

"Hm, that kind of makes sense." Ino agreed while smiling.

"Between all the battles, witty comments, awkward dances, and supporting the soon-to-be-married couple, they fell in love!" Naruto chanted while frolicking around, making a total idiot of himself. And I hang out with these people why…?

Hinata just giggled at his antics and put an arm around his shoulder to stop him from further embarrassing himself.

"Yeah, one flaw. I'd never fall for him."

"Same here." Sasuke agreed with me. Jeez, finally! Someone is logical on this earth!

"But Sakura, you're always talking about how you don't want a fairytale, right?" Ino asked.

"Yes, because it's stupid to wish for a prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet while you're in the darkest time of your life and ride off on a beautiful, white stallion and into the sunset. Duh." All my friends sweatdropped as Sasuke smirked. What an ass.

"Yeah, okay, anyways, you don't want a fairytale. You want a love story. A true, romantic, unexpected, out-of-the-blue love story that is so common, but so cliché that everyone wants one, well except me; who's still waiting for a fairytale." Ino explained.

"But just because I want that doesn't mean it's gotta be with a jerkwad, no offense."

"None taken." I wasn't even facing him and I could sense the smirk all over that gorgeous, amazing, ugly, pitiful, god-like – jeez, I need to stop these changing of opinions. I don't care how smooth his face looks, or how hard his muscles look, or how sexy his smirk is, or how much I want to run my hands through his hair, or how much I want to kiss those darn lips, or how much he – jeez, stop ranting Sakura! Now everyone's giving me this weird look, like I need mental help or something. Che, idiots.

"I know when I sense a love connection. And a love connection I sense. I can feel it in my bones! My bones never lie!" Ino informed as all while pointing to her fake-tanned arm.

"Now you sound like that woman from _The Simpson's Movie_." I complained. Yeah, that was a really funny movie and all, but Ino always gets things from movies. I love her and all, but sometimes, she's so phony and fake.

"I love that movie." Sasuke muttered from behind me. I turned to him and smiled.

"I know, right? Everyone is all, _'that was an hour and a half I'll never get back'_ but I'm all_ 'awesomeness!'_" Sasuke just chuckled at my _all-too-funny_ comment.

I looked over at my dear old pals to see Tenten and Ino whispering and Naruto and Hinata giving knowing looks to each other.

"Sakura-san!" A deep and almost frightening voice came from behind. I shuttered for I know who that voice belonged to. As if on cue, bushy brows appeared in all his green spandex glory.

"Hi Lee." I greeted back.

"I heard that you were in town and decided to pay a youthful visit! Oh, and is this Sasuke-san?" Lee asked, turning to the bane of my existence. And these two pests know each other? Hm, interesting.

"Hn." Wow, Sasuke's such a talker, isn't he now?

"Isn't Sakura super lovely? Like the gods just got together, said that they wanted to create something that would bring happiness to all and cure sore eyes, then they discussed all the wondrous qualities of such a being, and viola, Sakura Haruno appeared!" I really couldn't help but smile at Lee's _all-too-true_ explanation for my being.

"Hn." I could tell from Sasuke's annoyed expression plastered on his face that he wasn't a fan of the god's creating me. Psh, more like the other way around with that gorgeous complexion!

-

-

-

I believe that my life has been fulfilled. Like, I could die tomorrow and I would be content with everything. Nothing could top this moment right now. Well, maybe if the lyrics were directed at me. Yeah, much better.

Hm, now, you're probably wondering what this amazing event is? Okay, visualizing time. Ready, envision an incredibly good-looking guy with black hair and deep, onyx eyes, who's playing the guitar, and singing a romantic love song by your favorite band, while you watch from a good distance and drink some delicious hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, because seriously, who could drink hot chocolate without the added toppings? Who got goose bumps? Heck, I know I did!

Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, on the stage right now, playing on his guitar while smirking sexily as he sings the words, _oh-so-perfectly_ that it's ridiculously faultless. Oh, and let's not forget the delicious beverage. Coffee is such an overrated drink to get at a coffee shop, seriously.

Anyway, back to Sasuke. It's just not fair. He's such a jerk, but can still be incredibly good-looking that it should be illegal. But the worst part is, he's smart too, and charming (he was smitten' with some girls about ten minutes ago, I swear!), and a good friend (Naruto only picks the best. Exhibit A: _yours truly_), and can sing and play the guitar like an expert. I'll have to get over this whole _hate_ thing one day and make him teach me how to play so melodically.

"Enjoyed the show?" Came a smug, arrogant, yet incredibly silky voice from in front of me. Jeez Sakura, be more oblivious why don't you? I must have drifted off in thought about the man standing in front of me and not realized that he was done playing.

"I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. My ex would write songs for me. You're just a stealer of these amazing lyrics written by amazing people who spend time and write amazing songs."

"I've written songs."

"Then sing one."

"Not in public."

"Why not? Chicken?"

"Nope, they're just not done yet."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, once I'm done with one, I'll sing it to everyone here. And they'll all applaud."

"'Cause even if it sucks, they'll love it since your so god damn handsome that they won't even be listening."

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked with the cockiest smirk I've ever seen upon his painfully beautiful face.

"I've seen better." Sasuke just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Saki." Oh Kami-sama. That stupid name. Why must everyone assume that the name 'Saki' is a nickname for such a beautiful name as 'Sakura'? It's not, okay.

"You did not just call me _Saki_."

"I believe it did."

"Alrighty then _Suki_."

"_Suki_?"

"Exactly."

"Sasuke-teme, stop flirting with Sakura-chan and get back to work." I – oh Kami-sama why? – blushed at my best friend's comment and of course, Sasuke – Suki – had to notice. He just smirked.

"Any requests Saki?"

"Die." I muttered as he just smirked.

"Hm, I don't know that one."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled from afar.

"See ya." Sasuke said and with the wave of his hand was back on stage to please more man-hungry girls like myself.

Okay, I'm not exactly man-hungry. Just, maybe, possibly falling for my best friend's best friend who happens to be the jerkiest, meanest, and most handsome boy – _man_ that I've ever set my emerald eyes on.

Definitely _not_ man-hungry, but maybe a tad whore-ish.

I blame it on hormones.

* * *

_"Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time." -Unknown_

* * *

**So, I didn't update this for like a month now since it wasn't that popular, but I really wanted to update it tonight, well, this morning. It's one in the morning here. But anyways, that's not the point. **

**I couldn't find the author of these quotes. I think they're unknown, since well, it said that on the website, but if anyone does know the author, pray tell. And Meg, the first quote is amazing, so die. **

**I hope you guys liked this and any suggestions would be loverly. I did rather like this chapter with the love connection and the hot chocolate. I hope you all feel the same.**

**Oh, and just saying, does anyone see the ad at the bottom of the fanfiction pages for 'Naruto Cursors' you know, for you're mouse? Well, I think it'd be cool to get, but has anyone noticed that Sasuke isn't an option? What kind of company is trying to get people to get Naruto Cursors when they don't even have the smexiest of all Naruto characters!**

**Tch, idiots. **

**Review please!**


	3. The Not So Worst Best Man

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter Three  
**_**The Not-So-Worst Best Man**_

* * *

"_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."  
_–_Albert Einstein_

_

* * *

_The last encounter with Suki (_haha_ – he still gets terribly annoyed with that name) didn't go to well, for I managed to look like a love-struck idiot while getting called Saki (_ew, ew, ew_ – that's all there is to say about _that_ name). But it's okay, because he looks like even more of an idiot right now.

And I shall always conquer if he's wearing _that_.

Naruto sighed irritably. "Sasuke-teme, these suits are great! Stopping being so annoying and put on the flippin' bowtie." Naruto held out the obnoxiously bright piece of cloth in his hand, waiting for Sasuke to retrieve it.

He refused (but really, who could blame him?). Hinata giggled and I joined in.

Today was the day for the couple and their maid and man of honor to go shopping with them. The rest of the bridal party is coming later.

"Hinata," Sasuke ordered as the girl turned, shaking her head and signaling him to continue, "convince you're fiancée that these outfits are terrible." Hinata tried not to laugh, but did not shake her head.

"Sorry Sasuke-san, but he really wants this." Aw! She stood by Naruto no matter what! I knew from day one when she announced her love for him over the phone the day after the Homecoming Dance in ninth grade when Naruto made a complete idiot of himself in front of her, but apparently looked so cute that she couldn't resist him, that they would be perfect for each other.

Naruto smiled happily and pecked his _soon-to-be-wife _on the lips. "And it doesn't clash that badly. You know, the orange and the lilac."

He was wrong, but Hinata just smiled and shook her head, agreeing. Yeah, the men were going to be wearing bright orange tuxedos with a white ruffled shirt and a blue bow tie. The gals were going to be wearing light purple halter dress that went all the way to the floor. They had little sequences on them and were extremely expensive, but luckily her dad is loaded and she offered to pay for them. With my paycheck, I'd be paying that off forever.

And yes, I've got a job here in little ol' Konoha.

Yeah, I did go to Tokyo and got a degree in education, but until my interview with the academy here, I work as a waitress at Naruto's café. It isn't that bad and I get to see Sasuke sing almost every night!

_-insert squeals-_

But I don't like him, you know, _at all_. I just think he's insanely good-looking and godlike. That's it, I swear! And let us not forget that he's _sortakindamaybe_ not that terrible. He bought me lunch the other day. And Naruto and Hinata's as well, but still, he bought mine!

See, he can be sweet when he wants to.

"You know, that seems to give you more of a jackass look. Especially with the blinding color. Then no one can see your face and they'll find you more attractive."

Sasuke snorted. "Wasn't you who told me recently that I was handsome?"

"I was suffering from hot chocolate overdose. Once all that yummy goodness goes to my brain, it seems to be of no use."

"You're brain never seems to be of use."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an incorrigible asshole."

"And you love it."

I pushed him lightly on his orange-d arm. "Let's not get to ahead of yourself, _bucko_."

"Sure thing _princess_."

"I've gotta admit that I like that term of endearment better than 'Saki', sweetums."

A smirk broke out onto his lips and I felt like kissing it away into a smile. Not that that would work or anything. 'Cause then I'd eat of his lips. But hey, then his teeth would be there and then he'd have to smile. I'm so incredibly ingenious.

But it's not like I'm going to kiss him. I don't even want to. That's how much I don't like him. Seriously.

"Sakura, let's go and put on our dresses. Come on." Hinata said.

I shook my head yes and yelled an 'I'm coming'. I turned to Sasuke. "Well, that's my call. I'll see you later, pumpkin." I cracked up laughing before he even realized what I was implying by my pun. Then he just frowned and gave me the finger as I frolicked off, but not before me sticking out my tongue.

I put on the gorgeus dress and ran my hands down on the silk material. I twirled around a few times and placed my hair up in a bun a few different ways to see how it would look with the dress.

I felt like a princess, and now I need my prince.

But not really, since I already said I didn't want a fairytale, just a love story.

Many think it's the same thing, but it's really not.

A fairytale is waiting for someone to save you and then sweep you off your feet and ride you off into the sunset.

A love story is finding someone out of nowhere, usually with the help of destiny, and having something cliché happen, like a kiss in the rain or something to do with jealousy.

But we all can't get a love story, or a fairytale, because all you have is a boy best friend getting married to your girl best friend, all your friends finding romance, your mom hounding on you saying you're not getting _any_ younger, and an asshole of a crush.

I mean an asshole of a _friend_.

Can I even _call_ him my friend?

An asshole of a best friend to your best friend who's also marrying your best friend.

_You dig?_

"Oh my Sakura, you look so beautiful." I turned around to see Hinata, who, _believe me_, looked much better than me. Now that was a fairytale princess and that jerk in orange outside the room was her prince, awaiting her on his ramen-combustion-engine car and has already swept her off her feet.

It was love at first noodle.

I shook my head. "No, no, no Hinata-darling. You look amazing. Just out of a book or something. Now you have your pumpkin to take you to your ball."

She giggled and shook her head, examining herself in the mirror. "I just don't have the heart to tell him how terrible they look. He was really excited about them."

"Well we should just thank Kami-sama that he didn't want you to be in an orange as well. But I highly doubt it. I'm not even sure they make orange kimonos." Hinata laughed again, but lighter for she seemed too much in a daze to even pay attention to what I was saying.

I couldn't really blame her. She was getting married to the man she'd always loved and always wanted. She was going to be so happy, and I knew it from the look in her eyes when she saw Naruto enter the room in that horrible tux. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. She smiled nicely and said he looked very handsome.

"Sakura, I was thinking, maybe it would be good for you to find yourself a man as well. I know that when we were younger, we would always joke about it and think it was kinda stupid to whip yourself like that. But what Naruto and I have—well, it's something I'd never replace, even if it means settling down."

I looked over at her with sad eyes. "I'm not denying that marriage isn't wonderful or something I'd want to do. It's just that I haven't found anyone to settle down with, and I'm still kinda young."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know, because, well, I was talking with Naruto last night."

I feigned a gasp. "Well that can't be good."

She smiled. "You know what I mean. He was just talking about you and Sasuke-san."

"Not _you_ too."

"It's not like that. It's just, well, both of you are similar."

"Huh?"

"You see, Sasuke isn't that open with, well, anyone. Sometimes even Naruto. He hates his brother and feels like he's grown up in his shadows or whatever. Second best is never good enough. And Naruto's afraid that he'll never find anyone with that attitude of his."

I shook my head, agreeing completely. "Of course he won't! He's a jackass and someone that no one should ever take interest in." Oh Kami-sama, I'm such a hypocrite.

"Yeah, but Sakura, you're not doing that well in the men department. Naruto said there was a guy who broke your heart. What is up with that?"

I sighed. "Well, I can't keep it from you for _long_. You see, there was this guy Sai, and well, we like, dated for three years. Then he left me for a _guy_. But not just _any_ guy; my _friend_. They'd been dating for a year."

"Aw! Sakura, why didn't you tell us on the phone or whatever?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry and I hate wallowing in my self-pity."

She smiled and brought me into a hug. "Well don't worry, Sasuke definitely isn't gay." She supplied me with a sly smile while I rolled my eyes.

Psh, there was no way I was getting together with that loser.

Why?

Because he was rude and selfish and mean and—

"Wow, you actually look decent Sakura."

Need I say more?

* * *

"What can I get you miss?" I questioned, but the blonde wasn't paying attention. Or well, to me anyways. But she was giving Sasuke a sufficient amount of her energy and attention as I just sat her stupidly, trying to get her order. "Miss?" I half-yelled, half-demanded.

She turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, he's just too yummy to ignore." If only she knew… "I'll have a caramel latte and a blueberry scone please." I shook my head, writing it down and I was off. I brought it to the kitchen, and then plopped down on the stool in the back of the restaurant.

After a loud and obnoxious applause, I buried my head into my hands, trying to forget about him and all the pain he'd been causing. Not only physical (he slammed a door in my face), but mental as well (I might freaking like him!). Stupid Uchiha.

"Having a rough day?" And the man of the hour speaks!

I nod lazily. "Yeah, it's hard getting orders from all your fangirls. All they do is watch you while I stand their dumbly, trying to find out what they want; well, besides _you_ anyways."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you are jealous."

"Of them, psh, no. I'm the one who actually gets to talk to you." That adorable smirk returned and I felt myself blush and smile.

"That is true. You're in the best position."

I giggled. "That sounded so wrong."

"But you liked it."

"Sasuke-teme, stop flirting with Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, stop letting Sasuke-teme flirt with you! Both of you guys get back to work!" I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless slugged off the stool.

"Gotta go." I started walking off, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist before I could go any farther. "Yes?"  
A light scarlet colored his cheeks. "Tonight, meet me after work."

"Where?" I asked with shock evident in my voice.

Sasuke looked up. "Outside. I want to take you somewhere."

"I don't really know if I should follow or not. I could get raped or something."

"Only if I'm lucky."

It was my turn to smirk.

"Tonight?"

I sighed, mentally listing the pros and cons of this situation in my head.

_Pros: _

A night with Sasuke ('nuff said)  
Something free (he probably would be a gentleman and pay)  
Fun (working and all this wedding crap isn't exactly the epitome of a good time—not that I would want _Sasuke_ to show me a good time or anything)

_Cons:_

Sasuke could rape me (seriously, he seems like the pedophile type—_not really_)  
I could be sleeping (I'm exhausted—life as a maid of honor is stressful)  
I could fall even _more_ in love with him (do I even _need_ to explain myself?)

The latter sounds pretty bad.

But could I really deny him?

"Sure."

He smirked again.

"I'll see you tonight." I shook my head.

"Sure…"

* * *

"_Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
__But you know that I could crush you with my voice."  
_–_**The Pros and Cons of Breathing**__, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

**Wow…lateness…sorry….pretty much it. Loved the NaruHina-ness. The SasuSaku-ness just keeps on coming. I'm in love with this story and you if you review. Next chapter soon, I swear.**

**(only two more stories to update!) **


	4. Standing on the Edge of Forever

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter Four  
****_Standing on the Edge of Forever_**

* * *

"_When you come to the edge of all the light you know, and are about to step off into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing one of two things will happen:  
There will be something solid to stand on,  
or you will be taught how to fly."  
__-Patrick Overton _

* * *

Sasuke is a bastard.

There is just no other word that could perfectly describe him.

No word whatsoever.

Or maybe an _extraordinaire_.

A magic man?

The most amazing person I've ever met in my life?

Yeah…those could work too.

But, because they work, he is obviously a bastard.

_Right?_

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

NO, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! YOU!

…but, _really_, could _I _say _that_?

_…no._

"Yeah," I took in a deep breath as my calloused fingertips touched the cold stone at the ledge. I looked up, the cool breeze fanning my face as I viewed the horizon. The sun was long gone, but the moon sufficed, creating a totally surreal picture.

I could just hear the smirk in his voice when he smugly said, "I knew you'd like it."

I turned around, a lop-sided grin laced on my lips. "Do you think if I stood on this," I pointed to the steep concrete, creating a small shelf off the top of some building in Konoha that (surprisingly) I've never seen, "I'd fall over or something?"

"Probably,"

I pouted.

"What, with your clumsiness, it would be extremely dangerous."

I sighed, but still didn't go on the ridge. I really wanted to though, so it could feel like I was close to the sky, the stars creating a blanket to warm me and to keep all my dreams alive.

But, hey, you don't always get what you wished for.

Like when I didn't want to fall in love and remain in my little bubble because I was afraid of cheaters and _gays-pretending-to-be-straight-s_, and then I met Sasuke, and, well, just _do the freaking math_.

I turned around, rested my arms on the cold and unforgiving (almost like love) ledge and looked towards Sasuke. I watched how the light illuminated from the moon danced across his extremely pale face. It was like a picture right out a fairytale.

Or _Twilight_. You know, that part where Edward shoes Bella what he looks like in the sun, and he's all sparkly and absolutely ethereal looking? Well that's what he looks like.

Heh, I wouldn't mind Sasuke being my Edward—even if he _isn't_ a vampire. Although, I don't know that for sure. He does where quite a significant amount of black and wanted to be with me tonight, in the dark, alone.

_(dun dun dun)_

But I directed my interest to something else; something more feasible.

"So, tell me about your previous love life?"

He turned his attention back to me. "What makes you think I don't presently have one?"

I shrugged. "Naruto."

He shook his head. "Ah."

"But what were your other serious relationships?"

"Not too many. A few in high school I guess, but nothing really."

"Growing up in someone's shadows can really affect that, right?"

His face darkened and I think he growled at me. "How do you know about him?" He said it as if his were so vile that he couldn't say it. And _Itachi_ is a pretty hott name if you ask me.

"Naruto,"

And his face illuminated with sunshine (fine, I didn't—but it got lighter, _okay_?) at the sound of our best friend's name.

"That idiot really can't keep a secret, can he?"

I giggled. "Not really—but we love him anyways; especially Hinata."

"I'm still not wearing that tux."

"And when Naruto forces you to and you'll feel to guilty to say _no_ on his special day, I'll be there to laugh at you and remind you about tonight and how you said you wouldn't wear it. It shall be priceless."

He snorted. "Almost as priceless as me telling Hinata that you slept with Naruto last night,"

I snorted right back for _two_ can play at _that_ game. "And I can tell Hinata about what I caught you and Naruto doing last night—and why there was a lack of whipped cream on the hot chocolates today."

He smirked. "Touché,"

_'Cause I always win._

"But, in all seriousness, why am I here right now?"

"Good question. Why _are_ you here right now?"

I hate when people play the reverse psychology card on me. "Because you asked me to be here, idiot,"

"But you didn't have to come."

"But I did."

"Why?"

"You know what _mister_, I asked first, so you _better_ answer."

He sighed, smirking that _'you're annoying yet I still – oddly – hang out with you'_ smirk. "Because I never get to really spend time with you at work and whatnot. And you're not that bad."

"Aw! Sasu-chan is warming up to the almighty, beautiful, marvelous, all-things-good-in-the-world Sakura-sama!"

He scoffed, and then sat down next to me. "You, dear Sakura, are annoying."

"And you love it."

"Never said I didn't,"

I smiled charmingly, moving closer to him.

"I think I'm gonna risk it."

He looked over at me. "Risk what?"

"Standing on the edge," _Falling in love._

But what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

And with my words of double meaning, I stood up from my spot on the uncomfortable ledge and placed one foot on it, grabbing the railing.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands place themselves on the sides of my waist. I knew that if I turned around, I would have fallen right into him, and I wanted to save myself the embarrassment. So I trusted him.

I stood fully on the ridge only to feel two feet come behind me and arms to be fully wound around me.

I took a jagged breath when I looked out into the horizon, feeling the wind come at my face, taking all the air out of me.

That, or the incredibly handsome (and _its-so-good-it-should-be-illegal_ smell that he emitted) man who is wrapped around me—my life support.

I'm betting on the latter.

But only because things like this just don't happen this often. Boys that are insanely good-looking just don't flirt with me and then ask me to hang out with them after work. And they definitely don't make sure that I stay safe when doing arduous and klutz-endorsing acts.

He really _is_ my Edward.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke muttered in my ear, as I shivered from his warm breath hitting my skin. It was almost as cozy as his hands.

And speaking of said body part, they were currently tracing soothing circles at my stomach, making me tremble with delight and pleasure even more. I placed my hand on his forearm, gently stroking it with my thumb.

This felt so _Titanic_ it wasn't even funny. Sasuke's just as hunkalicious as DiCaprio and we're both standing at the edge, him behind me, the wind blowing at my hair and me feeling so free; free from everything and anything—well, except _one_.

I wasn't free from love.

* * *

"Sakura, _Earth to Sakura_!" A few waves in front of my face caught my attention and I stopped daydreaming, looking up to the interrupter of my fantasies.

Blonde hair and blue eyes. _Le sigh._ "Yes Ino?"

"Well first off, you can stop pouring water into that glass," I turned to my work in front of me and realized the mess I began,

"And secondly, would you please tell me why you're dazing off when I'm discussing important matters? Did you even _think_ about Hinata's wedding shower? Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Just an off day."

Ino gave me a mischievous stare. "Does it have anything to do with, oh, _I don't know_, last night?"

I offered a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, so Naruto was closing up the coffee shop late last night with Hinata 'cause apparently they had to take inventory, but I'm still convinced that they were getting it on—and speaking of that, it makes me really self-conscious about sitting in these chairs, thinking that just the night before they could have been making sweet love on these—"

"First off, I highly doubt Hinata would do it before marriage. And secondly, continue about last night please."

Ino sighed, rolled her eyes, but nonetheless continued. "Hinata would do a lot of things you wouldn't suspect. But anyways, they were walking to the car, and then they saw two people, like, on a ledge or whatever. But anyways, one had spiky hair and the other had pink. Seriously, who else could he assume it to be? So then, when he got home, he called me and I spread the news."

"Ugh, seriously?"

Her eyes lit up. "So it's true?"

I didn't answer, but focused on cleaning up the water I split. I'm sure Ino was still waiting, and believe me, that was okay. She could wait _forever_.

The jingle from the door signified someone's entrance, and I looked up to have my eyes meet with dark ones. I smiled, and he smirked back, walking into the kitchen, but still keeping eye contact with me.

"So it is true." I turned back to my interrogator, sighing audibly.

"Yeah,"

Her eyes lit up again. "So do you like him? What happened? Did you kiss? Did you say you liked him?"

"I'm not sure if I like him," _lie_ "We just talked and kinda just, I guess you could say _hugged_, I'm not sure. We didn't kiss. And if I'm not sure, would I really _say_ it?"

"Is this the love story you've always dreamed of?"

_No – it's even better._

* * *

"_This is just a typical love story.  
__The boy you never wanted just steals your heart.  
__I never saw it coming 'till I fell so hard."  
__-__**Love Story**__, Katharine McPhee _

* * *

**Meh, pretty short. But only two weeks this time! Next shall be out much sooner, and that's a promise. Hope you enjoyed the fluff – and if not, sorry. **

**See ya next chapter. **


	5. Believing in Love

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter Five  
**_**Believing in Love**_

* * *

"_Believe in love. Believe in magic. Hell, believe in Santa Clause.  
__Believe in others. Believe in yourself. Believe in your dreams.  
__If you don't, who will?"  
__-Bon Jovi_

* * *

My (_fashionable_) heels clanked against the floor, creating a loud sound as I walked (_waddled_—really, these things were _way_ too high) towards the table, my planner in hand.

Really, I felt so business-like in these clothes Hinata and I bought the other day. We considered it pre-menstruating shopping, since we never really just go and spend hundreds of dollars randomly. And if we gave it a purpose, we felt a whole lot less guilty.

I sat down at the clothed table, pulling out the plush chair and facing my fellow wedding-participants—well, Hinata's anyways.

"Alright ladies, I'm sure you guys know why we're all gathered here today."

They shook their heads.

"Good. Now, any ideas?"

And as the room shook with loud voices, enthusiasm, and the occasional sigh (from me) this wedding seemed like more than an exchanging of vows and the promise of forever.

* * *

"Stressful day?"

I turned around to the speaker while rubbing the balls of my feet that were finally free from the evil chains of leather. I nodded, and then continued to look down at the rough skin that adorned my feet, angry at myself for even thinking I could pull of a fashion like that.

"You have no idea."

He smirked. "Tell me about it."

I looked up. "Don't you have to get back to strumming on the ol' guitar? I'm afraid the ladies will get upset if their man in shining armor isn't back to play them a timeless love song. Five minutes could seem like an eternity to them."

"They'll survive. And I'm a bit concerned on why you're worried about the ladies. Shouldn't you be worried about me; the one who could very well be raped by them?"

"I went with you after work last week, afraid of being raped."

He smirked. "And I didn't rape you…did I?"

"Sadly, no."

His grin widened substantially. "I knew you wanted me."

I psh-ed. "Are you kidding me? You're the one secretly having a shrine of me in your closet that you worship in pathetic hopes that I will one day return these feelings that you so sadly bestow upon me."

"And that's why you wanted me to rape you?"

"Not as much as those girls in the next room."

He smirked. "True."

"Well, I better get back to work." I put on my fuzzy monkey slippers, pulled my hair back into a tight bun that always seemed to loosen gradually and at the worst time, and grabbed my little notepad, heading back into the dining hall.

"Sakura,"

I turned around at the sound of my name, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

He shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes held something akin to nervousness. "Tonight?"

And with that simple word and obvious question mark that was made evident with his voice, I shook my head and let a small smile grace my lips. He smirked as well, nodding his head, as if dismissing me.

I walked back into the large room, people whispering about the handsome stud that has yet to return from his break.

Ever since last week and our _date_ on at the ledge, we've made it a reoccurring event. He'd always ask if I was coming though, with an undeniably sexy look in his eyes that feared me saying no.

That kind of reassurance was key in anything I did. To have someone worry or be the tiniest bit concerned if I were going to be somewhere made living (and going there) all the more while.

And as I took the order of a squealing fangirl because her beloved Sasuke-kun came back on stage, I smiled in a malicious type of way at the bitch, because I had a promise of seeing him tonight and all she had were pathetic dreams of a relationship that'll never be.

Life is good.

* * *

I think he must have gelled his hair or something, because when I went on the roof and the wind was blowing like crazy, his remained dormant. And because it looked even more handsome (if that is even humanly possible) than normal.

He smirked when I walked towards him, glad that I came, and greeted me with a normal hello.

"Hey," I sat down on the ledge, looking out.

He breathed in. "So how was the meeting with the bridesmaids?"

I didn't bother looking over at him, too mesmerized by the moon tonight. The stars were at an all-time bright and it put Sasuke's dazzling pearly whites to shame. "It was okay I guess. Most were nice, and I knew a few, but Hanabi was a little crazy."

"Yeah, she can be a little…eccentric."

"_Eccentric_? She suggested that we get strippers for her shower. _Strippers_. She's, like, _thirteen_. And could you _imagine_ Hinata in front of strippers? That could send her into a permanent comma."

He chuckled. "That's odd; Neji himself offered the idea of hiring strippers for the bachelor's party."

Now I did look at him, and disbelief was written all across my face. "Are you serious?"

He smirked. "No, but the look on your face was priceless."

I frowned. "Whatever. And if you do hire strippers, I will personally make sure that you never have kids."

"But that would be such a shame to you. I know how much you want me to rape you."

My frowned deepened immensely and I was about to counterattack his statement, but then I decided it wasn't worth it. I moved onto another topic. "How many kids do you think they will have?"

He shrugged, not really caring.

"I think they'll have four."

Again, he shrugged.

I continued anyway, not really minding that I was having a one-sided conversation with myself. "I was thinking the other day that marriage wouldn't really be that bad."

"It's a waste of time."

I looked up at him, my eyes slightly sad. "Why?"

"It's a proven fact that half of all marriages end in divorce. Why risk it?"

I nodded, understanding his point of view. "I used to think that; I used to think that it wouldn't be worth it. But these past few weeks with the wedding and watching Hinata and Naruto…it, well, makes me believe that anything can really happen. If the love is strong enough, well, then, it can survive anything, right?"

He then got a very serious and almost morose look on his face. It was still pretty emotionless, but it held something different than it usually does; something that I take is incredibly important for me to figure out but I can't do so.

"I don't believe in love."

And now my mouth hung open, firstly because he openly told me what I was trying to figure out, and he really just _doesn't_ do that, and secondly because, well, _yeah_.

How could someone not believe in something so magical and exciting and enchanting and unusual (but not really—I did fall in love with _him_, didn't I?) thing as love?

And as I contemplated this impossible belief, it made me really sad.

Does that mean he doesn't believe in _me_?

* * *

"Naruto?"

He looked over at me and shook his head, urging me to continue.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?"

He glanced over at Hinata, asking permission, to which she gave a simple nod to, and then he left with me, out into the kitchen instead of the dining room.

"So, what is it?" He asked with a goofy smile—probably thinking about his darling Hinata-chan.

I sighed, getting ready for what I was about to ask. "Tell me about Sasuke." I practically ordered.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before retorting with, "What about Sasuke_-kun_, exactly?"

I sighed again. "Come on Naruto—not like _that_. I don't even like him like that."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Seriously, I want to know about him."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "What happened that you are in dire need to know about my friend?"

"It's just that—well, last night, we were hanging out and, well, he told me that he didn't believe in love. And then I thought that was crazy, since, well, how could you _not_ believe in _love_? So then I concluded, like the smart little gal I am, that it had to be something about happened when he was little or even recently that would make him believe that there isn't such a thing as love."

And as I took a deep breath for I said that in a mere five seconds, Naruto answered with, "Sakura-chan, Teme is just a brooding guy, well, not really, he's still just a kid inside, and he just goes on hating everything that doesn't like him or that he doesn't have."

"But he has love."

And yet again his eyebrows did that implying thing. "Really now? And what kind of love dear Sakura-chan?"

"That's not what I mean! I mean his mom and his dad and his brother—I think anyways—and you."

"Whoa Sakura-chan, I don't swing that way."

I sighed. "You know what I mean."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. But I think he just means love, as in the lovey-dovey kind of stuff that me and Hinata-chan have."

"It's true. He did say he never really had a serious relationship with anyone. I'm just worried."

"And why are you so concerned with Sasuke's beliefs?"

I shrugged, trying to hide the real reason. "Can't a gal worry about the best man? You should be a little troubled as well; he is a very important part in this marriage."

"I highly doubt that's the reason. You're just upset because you love him and you're afraid that he'll never return the feelings and then you can't go and have cute little kids that'll one day grow up—and have your heart and feelings, I hope."

I frowned angrily (but not really—I have to play the part though, right?) "You're so wrong. I'm just anxious about his family and how there will be no Uchiha's in the future because he doesn't believe in the thing that would create them."

"You don't really need love to produce babies."

I sighed. "You know what I mean, baka."

He smiled widely; probably glad that he could annoy me so much. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, really. One day, he'll fall in love, and when he does, love will not be an incredulous thing to him."

I smiled in appreciation. "I hope you're right."

And little did he know (but probably not—he's kinda smart for an idiot), I really hoped that he would one day fall in love; fall in love with me.

And if he didn't, I'd just have to make him.

But first things first.

"So…Naruto…one more question for you, buddy."

He looked up. "Shoot."

"Is Hinata or is she not a virgin?"

The blush on Naruto's cheeks surely beat out his fiancées.

* * *

"_To believe in love, to be ready to give up anything for it, to be willing to risk your life for it, is the ultimate tragedy."  
__-Leonardo DiCaprio_

* * *

**It's out early and I've never felt more accomplished in all my life. **

**:)**


	6. SilverLined Clouds

Just Another Love Story

**Chapter Six  
**_**Silver-Lined Clouds**_

* * *

"_Too many miss the silver lining  
__Because they're expecting gold."  
__-Maurice Setter_

* * *

Okay, seriously, there are a lot of things you just don't need to know in life. And since no one in this world seems to understand, I have composed a list.

List of Things In This World That Should Remain Unknown  
(_to Sakura Haruno_)

1) what's said in locker rooms  
2) why they call the airport a 'terminal'  
3) why little kids know more than anyone should at such an age  
4) why Sasuke is incredibly hott and delicious  
5) THAT MY BEST FRIEND LOST HER VIRGINITY TO MY OTHER BEST FRIEND ON PROM NIGHT AND I HEARD NO WORD OF IT—THAT SKANKY WHORE!

Ahem.

…

It's not like I'd _want_ to know that last one anyways.

So what if they keep me out of the loop on one of the most revolutionary things that has every happened in my short life?

So what if they made me think that miracles couldn't happen?

(sorry Hina-chan! it's just a tad unbelievable that you'd be able to stay conscious through the whole, well, _thing_)

I mean, sure, I wasn't at the prom due to my daddy's job change, but it's nice to know that the age-old cliché actually _happened_!

But let's move on to more important things, instead of such a trivial matter such as Hinata's deflowering.

Like that I totally got the job as a teacher! I'm so excited!

And that Sasuke took me out to celebrate. He brought me to this 50's diner with girls on roller-skates, and it kinda made me want to switch my profession, but then I changed my mind when Sasuke paid just 'cause he wants me to save my money.

What a loser.

(_iloveyou_)

* * *

"Sakura?"

I turned to the speaker. "Yeah?"

He smirked, his eyes no longer holding that nervousness that they have wielded since a few weeks now. "Tonight?"

I smiled maliciously, ready to blow his ego and put a frown on that grinning face, 'cause that's just what I do (_all in a days work_). "Well, you see, I don't know,"

His face fell. Okay, not really, since he's Uchiha Sasuke, and he shows no emotion—especially disappointment. His eyes just slanted slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I then broke out in hysterical giggles, completely taken over by the hilarity of the situation. I slapped his arm with playfulness, still laughing like crazy. "I'm just kidding, Sasuke, I'll be there."

He grunted in annoyance and went back to the coffee machine. He turned towards me, noticing the cup already placed in my hand. "Tough day?" I turned toward him, confusion evident on my face. He pointed to the drink. "It's pretty early to be shoving down coffee."

"Oh, well I didn't get any sleep last night. Today is the day that they go shopping for wedding rings, and you and I are supposed to go, and I don't know if I'll be able to take it."

Now it was his turn to have a confused look on his face. "Why?"

I sighed, running my hand through my messy hair in frustration. "It's just, well, they're getting married—they're in love. And all I can do is think that maybe I'll never find love, and maybe I was never destined for it." I sat down on the windowsill, staring off into the storm that was beginning, realizing how perfect the weather was. "But I want to be fated for it…" I trailed off, blinking back tears that I felt coming.

Sasuke is just not the kind of guy you go to for sentimental crap. He doesn't know how to comfort, and that's okay. He's a listener.

So he nodded, patting my shoulder in a comforting matter, but nothing that could really assure me that I could find love.

But it was okay. I didn't expect a big proclamation that I was a great girl and would find someone, or that any guy would be lucky to have me.

But I got concerned (_ish_) eyes, and an ear that was willing to take in a lot of crappy sentimental talk.

And suddenly, the dark clouds outside started to clear up, the sunlight peaking through.

* * *

"This is _gorgeous_!" I pointed out towards Hinata—yes, I'm upset, but I'm playing the Maid of Honor, and that's a large title with capitals and all, so I must be upbeat and keep her from buying something inexpensive.

Although, after what I found out last night, she should be getting some cheap ring.

…

Never mind. Hina-chan's just too precious to _not_ spoil her. Naruto would know. That boy treats her right, and I bet he comforts her when she's upset.

Unlike _some_ people I know.

And speaking of that person, he's currently sulking in his little emo corner when he should be helping for he is the Best Man and has some serious responsibilities to live up to.

So I quietly and politely excuse myself from Hinata, saying I have to have a chat with Mr. Grumpy-pants, and she nods, agreeing wholeheartedly. I'd excuse myself from Naruto, but he's too busy looking at an orange ring which is like, yeah, _scary_.

"Hey," he glanced up at me, nodded in greeting, then looked back down to the carpeted floor. What a freak.

I sighed, sitting down next to him on the chair. "You know, it's your liability to make sure that Naruto doesn't do anything—which includes you making sure he doesn't buy that orange ring, or the orange boxers for the wedding night."

He got a look of disgust, and then snorted. "What makes you think that I talk to him about what happens when they do it—you know, not for the first time or anything."

"Yeah, I know!" I practically screamed.

What, a gal can't be upset that she didn't know about important things like this?

Well guess what?

She _can_!

Because, seriously, I was not informed, and that's kinda just not cool.

But whatever.

"Well why not? It's still an important thing."

He shrugged. "So when you get married, I can talk about this stuff with you?"

…

He did _not_ just go there.

Really.

I never knew someone could crush all these dreams and hopes with one simple question.

Really, it shouldn't even be legal. Or possible.

And the reason for my lost-cause-ness?

_Firstly_: Sasuke asked about when I got married, if he could talk about stuff, and that would mean that he wouldn't be marrying me, so he just made me lose all hope in any relationship that could have developed between us—and that's like, _bad_.

_Secondly_: He totally sounds gay by saying that. The only guy who can talk to a girl about what she's going to do on her freaking wedding night is either her _veryveryvery_ best friend (I'd just say _gay_, but after the movie _Maid of Honor_ thingy, I can't say it because Patrick Dempsey is just _too_ smexy and delicious), or her gay buddy.

But Sasuke can't be _gay_!

Seriously.

That would completely break my heart, you have no idea.

"Um, Sasuke, you are heterosexual, right?"

He scoffed, completely offended by the accusation, so I took that as a definite good thing. "Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well the whole 'talk to you about getting it on with your future hubbie' thing was just a little too gay for my taste. But that's just me of course."

"Well we wouldn't exactly talk about it if we were to do it that night. We'd probably just let it go with the flow." And I was caught dead in my tracks with his words. My mouth couldn't move, and neither could my head or eyes, because I remained staring at him for quite some time.

He smirked at my befuddlement, got up, and walked towards the couple picking out their rings. I was still in mid-air for a few more minutes before I shook my head, understanding the situation at hand.

Which is amazing. _Duh_.

Right, first off, Sasuke like, believes in love, because he stated that he'd do it with me, since we'd get married, which means he'd love me, which means he _could_ love me, and that's like, a billion things in one that are amazing about me and Sasuke.

Me and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura.

Hm, I like it.

* * *

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I looked up at him, my eyes squinting from the sun reflecting on the windows of the café as I gave him a questioning glance, wondering if it was a rhetorical question.

I raised an eyebrow. "…Going to the roof with you?"

"No, I mean tonight we're going to pick out themes for the table settings with Naruto and Hinata, and after they were going out to this club, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

I looked over mischievously, smiling innocently. "And what would this be exactly?"

He caught my drift, for he smirked maliciously, placing his head on his palm that was resting on the counter between us, looking very delicious while he leaned against the bar, his eyes slightly closed and his lips tight and thin. "What do you think it is?"

Ugh. I hate reverse psychology. I mean, _really_.

But I still managed to fall all over myself, looking like an idiot.

"Well, uh, um," I stopped myself, straightening out, and smiling sweetly. "What time should Hinata and I meet you there?"

He answered with a curt "Nine," and I nodded, heading back towards the kitchen, talk to Hinata for a while, then call Ino, and later contemplate on calling The Ex just to gloat about my hot date tonight.

* * *

"_And if you stop and think about it  
__You won't believe it's true;  
__That all the love he's been giving  
__Has all been meant for you."  
__-Justin Hayward_

* * *

**Only I, The Ultimate Bitch, would update this a few weeks late, and leave it with a cliffhanger that won't be answered for about a week and a half since I'm going on vacation.**

_**Sigh**_**.**

**I blame croc-wearers.  
****So, by chance, if you're wearing crocs, you're at fault.  
****Go kill yourself.  
****(not really, of course, **_**of course**_**)**

**SMILE!  
****You know **_**me**_**!**


End file.
